


Atascado en medio del amor

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sabes, cuando nos juntamos te había tomado por alguien que recibe más que dar.” le dijo al final, acercándose para verle mejor. “Y todavía pienso que lo seas. Pues creo que haya una razón para que siempre me pares antes que pueda hacerte algo bueno.”
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Atascado en medio del amor

**Atascado en medio del amor**

Cuando Yuri se despertó, tuvo ganas de sonreír.

Los brazos de Otabek estaban apretados a su alrededor, casi cortándole la respiración, demasiado caliente de soportar.

Estaba perfecto.

Era la situación perfecta, de verdad: de esta manera, Otabek podía tener a Yuri como lo quería, y Yuri podía fingir que se hubieran puesto de esa posición durante la noche, y que no le gustara como de hecho le gustaba.

Sintió al mayor agitarse detrás de sí, y justo después sus labios le presionaron contra la nuca.

“Hola.” murmuró Otabek, la voz somnolienta. Pellizcó la piel de Yuri y le hizo tener aún más calor, pero no se preocupó de mostrárselo a su novio.

“Hola.” contestó, indiferente. Luego se giró en su abrazo, porque su orgullo le permitía de exigir un beso de buenos días.

Siempre había pensado que los labios de Otabek fueran muy agradables, de mañana.

Especialmente cuando se despertaban en la misma cama. Especialmente después de una noche de sexo muy bueno, como en el presente caso.

“Alguien está de buen humor.” le dijo el kazajo con una sonrisa tierna en la cara, haciendo gruñir a Yuri.

“Soy de mi humor normal.” le informó. “Que raramente está bueno.”

No se quejó, de todas formas, cuando Altin se encogió de hombros y siguió besándole, la boca que se movía a lo largo de su cara antes de desplazarse al cuello, la lengua que trazaba una marca que había dejado en la urgencia de la noche pasada.

“¿Es demasiado perverso que ame la manera como te quedan los cardenales en la piel?” rio, un poco avergonzado. El menor puso la mirada en blanco, dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza.

“Lo es. Especialmente porque la única razón porque te gusta es que los pusiste tú allí.” le reprochó, pero en este caso sabía qué no había manera de engañar al mayor.

Cada vez que Otabek se dejaba llevar, era un placer por Yuri controlarse en el espejo para contar los cardenales. Algo que normalmente le excitaba bastante de empezar de nuevo.

“Claro, es por eso.” contestó Otabek, dándole otro beso y volviendo a mirarle en los ojos. “Pues, ¿Qué programas tienes por esta mañana agradable? ¿Quieres qué vaya a prepararte algo por el desayuno?”

El menor lo pensó un momento, y al final se encogió de hombros.

“Quédate aquí. No eres muy molesto. Aún.” contestó bruscamente, y después se giró otra vez, así que Otabek no pudiera verle sonrojar.

El mayor no se enfadó por la manera como lo había pedido – no habría estado con Yuri si hubiera sido muy sensible – y se quedó allí, abrazándole y dándole unos besos ocasionales en los hombros, las manos que le acariciaban despacio el pecho.

Yuri sabía dónde iba a llegar todo. Habían hecho lo mismo demasiadas veces para poderse fingir inocente, pues cuando oyó a Otabek gemir bajo y sus caderas empujar adelante, su única reacción fue una sonrisita consciente.

“Eres un animal.” le dijo, la voz bastante profunda de sonar seductora.

“Y me quieres por eso, ¿no?” preguntó el mayor, los dientes de vuelta contra la piel de Yuri, provocándole.

El ruso ni se preocupó de contestar, y se empujó contra de él, todo lo que necesitaba para dejarle saber qué, sí, lo quería por eso.

Otabek se levantó un poco y le dejó tumbar en el colchón, poniéndose encima a él. Se tomó su tiempo mirándole – lo hacía siempre – antes que su boca fuera a su pecho, lamiéndolo y alcanzando cada punto que sabía hacer enloquecer a Yuri.

Cuando fue abajo, de todas maneras, Yuri se sentó de repente en la cama, mirándole y alejándole la cabeza.

“Anda ya, Beka.” le dijo, poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y tratando de sonar bastante atractivo. “Túmbate. Quizás, después de todo, quiero algo por el desayuno.” dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Normalmente, funcionaba. Estaba _obvio_ que funcionara.

El mayor, de todas formas, le echó un vistazo indescifrable, al sentarse en el colchón y al mirarle intensamente.

Después de un rato, Yuri se enojó.

“¿Qué dije de malo?” preguntó, cruzando los brazos y poniendo su mejor puchero.

Otabek levantó una ceja, con una sonrisita.

“Sabes, cuando nos juntamos te había tomado por alguien que recibe más que dar.” le dijo al final, acercándose para verle mejor. “Y todavía pienso que lo seas. Pues creo que haya una razón para que siempre me pares antes que pueda hacerte algo bueno.”

Los labios de Yuri se hicieron peligrosamente sutiles, y hundió las uñas en las palmas de las manos; Otabek, de todas formas, le conocía demasiado bien para seguir teniendo miedo de sus ataques de rabia.

“Increíble.” siseó Yuri. “¿Por qué todo contigo tiene que ser un discurso de estudios sociales? ¿Por qué no puedes sólo comportarte bien y dejar que te chupe la polla?” se quejó, la mirada en la cara bastante frustrada de hacer reír al mayor.

“¿Es así que habla una _prima_ , Yuri?” se burló de él, acariciándole delicadamente la cara, sin sorprenderse cuando el menor le alejó.

“Juro, a veces odio a Lilia.” masculló. “Soy una _prima_ sólo en el hielo, Beka.” le hizo notar luego.

“Mientras en la cama eres qué, ¿un camionero?” Otabek siguió burlándose de él, sólo para ver esa expresión en su cara.

“Amas el hecho que sea tan malhablado, idiota.” escupió las palabras, todavía irritado. “Compensa cuanto finjas de ser educado tú, mientras rompes por el hecho que quiero darte una chupada.”

Otabek sacudió la cabeza, condescendiente.

“No me estaba quejando de eso, Yura. Sólo estaba subrayando el hecho que _tú_ no quieres que _yo_ de dé una chupada.” se encogió de hombros. “Pues, ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te asusta no tener el control?”

Tenía que estar cerca, al basarse en el enrojecimiento en la cara del menor.

“Te lo juro Beka, a veces eres tan raro. La mayoría de los hombres están felices sólo clavando la polla dentro de algo y callándose.” contestó, cualquiera filtro pusiera a sus palabras completamente desaparecido.

“Exactamente lo que quería decir, Yura.” dijo Otabek, satisfecho. “Pues, ¿Por qué tú no?”

Yuri se miró alrededor para evitar los ojos del mayor; luego se encogió de hombros, con una mirada oscura en la cara.

“Es una cuestión de jerarquía, ¿no? Yo chupo, tú follas. Creo que sea un buen equilibrio, no entiendo porque deberíamos arruinarlo.”

Altin pensó un poco de tiempo en sus palabras, y al final asintió.

“Equilibrio.” repitió. “Me gusta.” y luego cogió el brazo de Yuri, tirándoselo encima; le besó hondo por menos que un minuto, antes de hacerle girar, de manera que el menor le montara a horcajadas al revés.

Yuri estaba empezando a creer de haber ganado, pero, en serio, debería haber sabido qué no estaba así. 

Otabek se tumbó, tirándole las piernas para que se sentara en su pecho. Yuri tuvo un escalofrío, y maldijo, porque sabía qué el mayor se había dado cuenta.

“¿Quieres tomarme en boca?” murmuró Otabek, levantando la cabeza para dar un beso al muslo del menor. “Puedes muy bien hacerlo, Yura. Diviértete cómo crees. Pero tu reticencia... acaba aquí.”

Entonces, Yuri estaba enfrente de un dilema.

Quería tomar a Beka en boca. Estaba mirando su erección, dura, y no podía pedir nada mejor que poner los labios a su alrededor.

Pero había entendido como iba a salir, y no estaba para nada cómodo.

Al final, de todas maneras, se bajó e hizo como le había pedido el mayor, porque, aunque no quisiera, aún menos quería discutir de sus motivaciones y procesos mentales.

Otabek le dejó lamer y tocar y chupar por unos minutos, esperando que se dejara realmente llevar antes de hacer su jugada.

Cuando Yuri sintió los labios del mayor alrededor de la punta de su erección gimió, alto, y las vibraciones le hicieron hacer lo mismo a Otabek.

Estaba raro; de alguna manera, mejor que si sólo hubiera dejado que Beka se lo tomara en boca, y de alguna manera muy, muy peor.

Una parte de sí quería concentrarse en lo que le estaba haciendo Otabek, concentrarse en el incómodo que tenía en ese momento. Y, bien. También en cuanto fuera bueno.

Por otra parte, quería olvidarse todo, dejarse llevar, chuparle como podía y percibir el hecho que su novio le estuviera haciendo lo mismo como si fuera algo de fondo, como si no estuviera realmente ocurriendo.

Estaba malditamente confuso, y Yuri odiaba sentirse confuso.

Pues eligió la única opción practicable para tomar de vuelta un poco de control: trató de darle a Beka la mejor chupada que hubiera tenido en su vida, de manera que _él_ tuviera problemas al concentrarse.

Luchó un poco con espesor, pero cuando se sintió bastante confiado bajó la cabeza para tomarlo enteramente dentro. Sofocó un poco en eso, pero fue bastante obstinado de tener éxito de quedarse allí, saboreando la sensación intoxicante de la punta en su garganta, y al mismo tiempo haciendo lo mejor para evitar que Otabek moviera las caderas en ese momento.

Entendía las dificultades y el instinto y toda esa mierda, pero no era el plan morir con una polla en la garganta.

De todas formas, no lo llevó a cabo; aunque Otabek fuera involucrado en lo que le estaba haciendo Yuri, tuvo éxito de dar bastante atención a la erección del menor.

Yuri estaba gimiendo sin vergüenza, todos ruidos amortiguados por el hecho que su boca estaba actualmente ocupada. En algún punto Otabek tuvo éxito de hacerse un hueco para dejar que un dedo deslizara dentro de él, y Yuri perdió definitivamente el control.

Se levantó, prefiriendo tocar a Beka, porque sentía de no poder sobrevivir sin expresar en alta voz como se sentía.

“¡Joder!” gritó, moviendo las caderas para tomar el dedo del mayor más hondo. “Gilipollas, idiota...” trató de insultar a su novio, pero no podía. Estaba sin duda la vez cuando se había sentido más fuera de sí durante el sexo, y si no le hubiera importado de su orgullo se habría sentido un idiota para haber rechazado a Beka tanto tiempo.

Siguió tocándolo sin precisión mientras se retorcía encima a él, más y más cerca por momentos.

“Beka. Beka, no puedo más. Beka, déjame ir, me hace falta... te ruego, déjame...” fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de realizar las intenciones del kazajo.

Horrorizado, trató de escaparse del agarre en sus caderas, pero la diferencia de tamaño entre los dos se mostró en toda su gloria, y Otabek no tuvo dificultades para tenerle allí, mientras chupaba fuerte, impidiendo a Yuri de resistir más.

Se corrió con un grito agudo – algo para que iba a avergonzarse más tarde – vaciándose dentro de la muy disponible boca del mayor.

Mientras tanto seguía tocándole, por inercia en realidad, y realizó que se estaba corriendo sólo cuando sintió algo de caliente golpearle la cara.

Pero no le importaba, no podía.

Se dejó ir contra Beka, completamente agotado, cerrando los ojos y respirando pesadamente. Nada importaba.

Lo primero de que se dio cuenta, fue la risa suave de Otabek.

“Anda ya, prima ballerina.” le dijo, levantándose y tirando a Yuri de manera que fuera de vuelta tumbado en el colchón. “Supongo que debería asearte. Fue muy maleducado por mi parte, lo siento.” le dijo, pero la sonrisita en su cara le dijo a Yuri que estaba engreído por el aspecto de su novio en ese momento.

Eso tampoco importaba.

“Eres...” empezó a decir, pero luego sacudió la cabeza, esperando pacientemente que el mayor le limpiara la cara.

“¿Estabas diciendo?” preguntó Otabek. “¿Qué soy maravilloso? Gracias, pero no hace falta que lo subrayes. Tu cuerpo lo hice ya en tu lugar.”

Yuri le golpeó, tan fuerte como podía, pero de todas maneras se giró para ocultar la cara contra su pecho.

“Te había dicho que no quería, Beka. Es incómodo. Deberías aprender tu lugar en esta relación, no voy a soportar otro motín así.”

Y al oír eso, Otabek se echó a reír sin preocuparse de sus límites. Se alejó un poco para poder mirar a Yuri en la cara, y se asomó para besarle.

“Nunca voy a aprender. Pero estoy seguro que vas a perdonarme.” murmuró, besándole una y otra vez. “No tienes sentido, de todas maneras. Somos una pareja, Yura. Tenemos que poder compartir todo. Y si tienes un problema con algo, quiero que te sientas bastante cómodo de decírmelo. Especialmente porque, en este caso, se trata de algo que no debería haberte dado problemas.” suspiró, acariciándole despacio el pelo al menor. “Mira a Yuuri y Victor: ¿crees que tengan todos estos problemas? Confían el uno en el otro y punto. Y yo quiero que confíes en mí, Yura.”

Su petición estaba lógica y también bastante dulce, pero de alguna panera eso pasó a un segundo plano.

Yuri se levantó rápido, echándole un vistazo de asco.

“Claro que confío en ti.” le desairó. “Y, tú confía en mí, esos dos hacen exactamente lo que hacemos nosotros y tienen los mismos problemas. Sólo, lo hacen con un anillo de compromiso en el dedo.” hizo una mueca, incómodo al hablar del cerdo y de su novio tan pronto después del increíble orgasmo que acababa de tener. Arruinaba un poco el humor.

Otabek se sentó también, acariciándole despacio la cara.

“¿Es algo que te gustarías para nosotros?” murmuró, y ahora estaba él a estar incómodo. “Un día, quiero decir. Porque...” se encogió de hombros. “Creo que a mí me gustaría.” admitió.

Yuri sonrojó más violentamente que en toda su vida.

“ _Por favor_.” siseó, agitándose. “¿Puedo recordarte que soy muy, muy joven? No es que piense en esas cosas.” le dijo, haciendo una mueca. “Además, probablemente lo estás imaginando mientras me imagina con un vestido de novia sexy, porque sólo eres un viejo pervertido.”

Otabek rio, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor y tirándole atrás para que se tumbara encima a él.

“ _Dios_ , sería tan hermoso, Yura.” se burló de él. “Vale, esto es lo que haremos: voy a empeñarme para derribar todas las paredes y hacerte confiar en mí al cien por cien. Después, vamos a seguir haciendo lo que hacemos, sólo con anillos de compromiso en el dedo.”

Yuri suspiró. Por alguna razón, no parecía raro ahora.

“Confío ya en ti al cien por cien.” admitió en baja voz, luego le miró y sonrió. “Pero, buena suerte con las paredes.”

Otabek asintió, determinado, bajándose para darle un beso en la frente.

“Soy muy terco, Yura. Ya veremos.”

Yuri quería burlarse de él, insultarle, decirle que estaba loco y...

Y luego quedarse allí, disfrutando el abrazo del mayor, sin fingir de no quererlo.

Primera pared derribada.


End file.
